1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonsealable, matt, hazy, biaxially oriented multilayer film comprising a base layer and at least one outer layer. The base layer essentially contains a propylene polymer. The outer layer essentially contains high-density polyethylene (HDPE) and polypropylene. At least one surface of the multilayer film is matt and hazy.
The invention furthermore relates to a method of producing the multilayer film and to methods for using the film.
1. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,316 discloses a biaxially oriented multilayer polyolefin film whose base layer comprises a propylene homopolymer and whose outer layer comprises a blend of polypropylene and MDPE and/or HDPE, 2 to 60% of polyethylene preferably being contained. The polyolefin film has a low coefficient of friction combined with a readily wettable surface; however, this film has an excellent optical clarity.
WO 89/10839 describes multilayer polyolefin films having a base layer comprised of a polypropylene polymer and outer layers comprised either of HDPE, an ethylene/propylene copolymer or a polypropylene, the film being stretched under special temperature conditions. The film has a low coefficient of friction and a good wettability, but at the same time it also has a high gloss and a low haze.